Between the Lines of Fear and Blame
by IceyShadowofFate
Summary: Implied HitsuHina. also how i say Episode 47-48 should have ended. my best story yet. flames arent excepted


This is what I wanted the outcome of episode 47 and 48 to be. This is pretty much my first HitsuHina story; though I have one somewhere in my inventory…I'll find it someday XD.

I really don't feel like saying the declaimer-I've said it too many times already…

SO Shiro-kun would you like to do the honors??

Shiro-kun: That's Hitsugaya-TAICHO to you.

Me: It should be Hitsugaya-no-fun-pants

Shiro-kun: Hmph

Me:-Sighs-Fine then I guess I'll have to kill Momo

Shiro-Kun: -Twitch-You'll do…_what?_

Me: Ah yes, the beauty of blackmail

Shiro-kun: IcyShadowOfFate doesn't own Bleach

Me: me and my death threats-I love them so much.

BLEACH

"Hina…mori…" He blinked in confusion. Her Tobiume, Flying Plum Tree, was raised to the base of his neck; he could feel the cold blade's ambition, its master willing it to kill. Yet even though its will was to kill (ooo it rhymed!!), no murderous intent could be felt in its core; something inside of it was reluctant to hurt, let alone _kill _the innocent captain.

Tears rolling down her cheeks, she said, "I have to kill you. It was you who killed Captain Aizen, and it was Captain Aizen's will to avenge his death. " With this she raised her sword and struck.

Toshiro dodged in time, using flash step, and appeared behind his childhood friend. She turned around swiftly, Tobiume being swung like a baseball bat. Again Toshiro dodged, this time appearing in the air near Squad 3's prisoner cells. He turned in mid-air.

_That letter wasn't made by Aizen. I know it. But who would forge such a letter and make Hinamori and I try to kill each other…? _He looked to the ground. Izuru was cowering behind his captain and, from what Hitsugaya could see, he was sweating in fear.

Gin, however, stood his ground, barely fazed by the commotion going on around him. He kept his signature evil smile plaster on his face, eyes closed and hidden beneath silver bangs. Hitsugaya clenched his jaw in realization and anger; quite obviously to Squad 10's captain, Gin had forged up the letter and planned the whole thing from the start.

He reached for his sword but as he unsheathed it, Momo emerged before him. The young genius thought of knocking her out, but pushed the idea from his thoughts; He wanted her to understand that it wasn't Toshiro that had killed Aizen. He _needed _her to understand.

The captain backed off and retracted his hand from the hilt of Hyorinmaru. Hinamori saw this and released her attacking stance. They both slipped to the ground, landing on their feet.

Momo spoke first. "Why don't you raise your zanpaku-to? If your life meant anything to you, you would defend yourself better!"

"Mo-"He barely finished two syllables before she was swiping her sword every which way. He was able to avoid the attacks easily; her confusion and grief was blinding her ability to think clearly and the attacks were untactful and brash. She made a final swipe and he stepped backwards a few feet to avoid it. Momo Hinamori looked defeated.

She sniffed and continued to sob. "I-I…" The salty liquid fell faster. "I just don't know what to do anymore…Shiro-Chan…" Tobiume slipped out of her hands and she slowly blundered to where Hitsugaya was staring worriedly at her. She gripped his captain's haori and cried into his chest, bending down somewhat to do so.

"Y-you didn't kill the Captain did you? I-I'm so sorry…I raised Tobiume against you falsely S-Shiro-Chan." She wept. Toshiro placed his hands on her back, somewhat like a hug. Normally he would have scolded Hinamori telling her to call him Hitsugaya-taicho instead. But that was the last thing on his mind at that moment. Momo had finally realized he was innocent.

He looked down at the crumbled lieutenant of 5th company. She looked so small and feeble like this; Hitsugaya hated seeing her like that. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and her thin body shook with every heave of breath and strangled sob she released. Then he looked at her hands; her fingertips were red and so was the place on his haori where she had gripped.

Gin had made her bleed-and that meant he was going to die by Toshiro's hand.


End file.
